Birthday
by New Karma Zach
Summary: Ruby's thirteenth birthday is coming up. Kara remembers what she is owed, and who owes it. Sequel to "Ruby's Gifts"
1. Chapter 1

Sam entered the Fortress of Sanctuary for the last time ever. She carried the dead bodies of Purity and Pestilence.

"Priestess!" She called out.

The Holographic Priestess appeared.

"What happened?" The Holographic Priestess asked.

Sam cocked a smile before answering.

"I did what I was designed for." She cast the bodies of Purity and Pestilence at the feet of the Holographic Priestess. She removed her mask, and though it on top of the bodies.

"I executed justice."

Sam walked over to the Fortress control panel. The Holographic Priestess screamed at her. Sam ignored her. A computer voice said.

"Fortress of Sanctuary self-destruct activated, enter the code for the countdown."

Sam entered the code, for ten minutes and to contain the destruction to the Fortress of Sanctuary.

Thomas Coville entered the room. Sam turned her heat vision on him, she left him alive but paralyzed. Sam flew off. She meets Supergirl in the clouds.

"The World killers, are no more," Sam said as the Fortress of Sanctuary exploded.

"So what do you want, to do now." The maid of might asked.

"It doesn't matter. Tell Lena she has to take of care Ruby now." Sam said as she started to cry.

They went to the D.E.O. where Sam confessed everything. Sam was charged, and lead to a cell.

Kara brought Lena and Ruby home and broke the news about Sam. Ruby took it hard. She asked what to tell people when asked what happened to her mom. Lena told to her to just say, "She took a trip."

Two hours later Kara and Ruby had a talk. I left Ruby feeling a little better.

"I almost forgot, I have something for you," Kara said handing her a pair of glasses.

"What is this Kara?" Ruby asked examining the glasses.

"It's my extra pair of glasses. They have lead in them." Kara said.

Later after Ruby went to bed, Lena and Kara talked.

"I've been thinking about what Rao told us," Lena said.

"You mean, how he called me his daughter?" Kara asked.

"That and how someone owes you something. How I will get all my dreams." Lena said.

"So what do you dream about?" Kara asked. Lena smiled

"My friends safe, and you Kara Danvers in my bed. Supergirl" Lena said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning. Lena woke to find last night wasn't a dream. Kara Danvers was in bed with her. Laying there Lena thought the Kryptonian looked like a sleeping goddess. She went to the bathroom to shower. Kara heard the water running when she woke up. She smiled and went to join Lena.

Sam didn't sleep all night. So when the guards shoved breakfast into her cell door she was awake. She nibbled at the food. A panel in the wall opened up. On the other side stood Alex.  
The D.E.O. agent only had one question.

"How did Supergirl beat you?"

The answer shocked her.

"She found, and used the Fire Ruby of Almighty Rao on Reign."

Alex closed the panel and left.

Kara made everyone breakfast. The meal consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, oatmeal (which only Lena eat) and sticky buns. Lena and Ruby eat a reasonable amount. Kara, on the other hand, eat enough for five people. Then took Ruby to school and Kara went to the D.E.O.

Alex was waiting for Kara when she got there.

"Kara," Alex began as Kara entered the room. "I talk to Reign or Sam, whoever she calls her self now." Alex went on.  
"What did she say?." Kara asked.  
"According to her, you used something called the Fire Ruby of Almighty Rao, to defeat Reign."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lena took Ruby to school. They stopped at the store to buy a strap for her glasses.  
"Lena, do you think my mom is going to ever come home," Ruby asked  
"Someday, sweetheart." The C.E.O. replied.

At school, Ruby had a good day. She felt like a normal girl. In gym class, the "fit test" was given. Ruby was paired with Erica Huff. The fit test was six stations, each lasted two minutes. Couch Score, would blow her whistle every minute and yell ether yell switch or move. Their first station was sit-ups. Erica did 97, while Ruby did 104. Next was jumping jacks. Ruby did 133 of those. Next came push-up Ruby did 97 clappers, on her toes. The fact Ruby clappers got her an extra 10 points. By the end of the class, Ruby was sweating profusely.  
Mrs. Smith The day Ruby went home early there was a test, the highest grade so far was a D-. She had Ruby go to Mr. Gal's office to take it. Ruby was allowed to take a pencil and a blank sheet of paper only. Mr. Gal came to the classroom to get Ruby. She got an A+ on it.

Alex and Kara had lunch together. Kara told Alex all about her fight with Reign. How she took her to the Fortress of Solitude. How she told both Lena and Ruby everything. How Ruby's heat-vision somehow slept Reign and Sam apart. How god showed up. How Sam destroyed the world-killers and their base.  
"You told your secret to Lena Luther? Lena fucking Luther! KARA! Stop talking."

Sam was getting used to the test being run on her. She was tested, mind, body, and soul. Her powers were also tested. Fourteen days after the test began, all the doctors, that tested her said she was "safe." Sam didn't believe them.

Lena, Kara, and Ruby went from house to house each week. Odd weeks they spent at Ruby's house, even weeks at Lena's and Kara's apartment on the weekends. It was a Tuesday morning at Lena's a week before Ruby's thirteenth birth when Kara figured out what Rao meant. Kara had breakfast in her Supergirl uniform.  
When Lena and Ruby asked, why. Kara told them Supergirl had a very important job to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day before Ruby's 13th birthday, Kara got the news. Her favor had granted. She had Lena call the school to arrange a last-minute pick for Ruby, by Supergirl. No one at the school believed it when Lena Luther called, with this news. However, they humored her.  
At the end of the school day, Couch Score and Principal Coburn worked the car rider line.  
Couch Score signaled for the car to move once the child was loaded in. While Principal Coburn called out the names, of who's ride was there.  
Ruby looked for, 's car, Ms. Whey's S.U.V., or Jess's van. She saw none of those. She started to wonder who was picking her up. When someone pointed up and yelled.

"Look it's Supergirl!"

Everyone looked up to see the maid of might start her descent. Supergirl landed in front Principal Coburn. The two talked, then Principal Coburn called out.  
"Ruby Arias"  
Ruby approached Kara in stunned silence.  
"Ready to go?" The maid of might asked.  
Ruby nodded her head in the affirmative. Supergirl wrapped her left arm around Ruby, pointed her arm upward, and launched them both into the sky.

Sam was shocked to hear she was getting a full pardon. Her mind went back to what the man in red said.

"I will give back, all that demon Reign stole from you. The good and bad. Know it's was not your fault. In fact, it never was. "

Reign took little good from Sam, and lot of bad. Sam as Reign, or possessed by her did so much bad. If Ruby hadn't stopped her she would have brought about Armageddon. How did Ruby do it? Was the question she often asked herself. She got dressed and went to wait for the person who had gotten her the pardon.***

The next day Sam woke at home. She went to the kitchen to find Lena and Kara making pancakes. They were also talking. Ruby would stay home from school that day. They also talked about setting Alex, and Sam up. When Sam heard that Kara was Supergirl. Kara confirmed it. Then she said.  
"Sam, I want to train you to use your powers for good."

Ruby came down to breakfast. Never in her life had Samantha Arias been more grateful. She could finally make Ruby proud. Reign was dead forever.  
"Happy Birthday Sweetheart," Sam told Ruby as she cried with joy.

To be continued...


End file.
